


Help Me

by PotionChemist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Omega, F/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Oral Sex, Scenting, Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-02 11:24:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21160865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotionChemist/pseuds/PotionChemist
Summary: Daphne Greengrass has endured her heats on her own long enough. When she decides to ask for help, she ends up with two Alphas who are ready and eager to meet her every need.





	Help Me

**Author's Note:**

> OMG, it's not Dramione.
> 
> I wanted to make sure everyone knew this was not in any way connected to Every Part of Me, lol
> 
> Thank you to MsMerlin for our initial chat, even though this story turned out very different from my original idea. Love to LadyKenz347 and coyg_81 for giving it a read-through, and to NuclearNik for the amazing aesthetic!

The calendar had flipped to July overnight. With a sigh, Daphne Greengrass crossed off the tiny block that denoted the first of the month. Her eyes landed on red-shaded square. That crimson block was the bane of her existence — it controlled her whole bloody life. In the week preceding that date, she had to avoid crowded public places, decline all invitations from friends, and make excuses for her absence. Luckily, most just considered her to be frail. Astoria’s blood curse had given Daphne the perfect excuse. She was also afflicted and needed to take potions regularly, needed extra rest every so often.

Only her closest friends knew she was an Omega, and they had all promised to keep her secret. Out of her core group, only Theo was an Alpha, and he had made sure to keep his distance from her. Once, he had offered himself up to help her through her heat, but she had declined, knowing she could very easily fall into a relationship of convenience with her lifelong friend.

There was one issue with that refusal — two years later, she was regretting it. As Daphne moved into her twenties, her heats were becoming harder to deal with on her own. She couldn’t bear to feel anything touching her skin. She couldn’t make herself come hard enough. Her very soul cried out for companionship, for someone — anyone — to come and take care of her.

The worst part was that she actually liked Theo now. She often found herself dreaming about him, fantasizing that he’d break down her door during a heat and just fuck her until all of the pain and frustration went away. They’d grown closer as adults, though she made sure to avoid him when she was getting close to her heat. Theo had dated his share of women, and she didn’t want to mess things up for him. 

Daphne had two weeks. Two fucking weeks until she’d go into heat again, and she didn’t think she’d be able to handle  _ not _ having an Alpha to help her through it. She made a mental list of all the Alphas she had contact with on a regular basis and decided to do something completely reckless.

She was going to pick one, and she was going to shag his brains out during her heat. 

* * *

By the next morning, Daphne had made her decision. She walked through the Ministry with determination, her high heels clicking against the stone floors. She’d chosen her outfit carefully, deciding on a dress with a deep v-neck and shorter skirt. Hellbent on seducing her chosen Alpha, she headed towards the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. However, before she reached her destination, a scent distracted her. It was like earth and clean male sweat and completely intoxicating. She inhaled deeply and changed direction, letting her nose lead the way. This was reckless — she knew she was essentially stalking an Alpha — but she didn’t care. No one had ever drawn her attention this way.

When she strode into an unknown department, Neville Longbottom turned around, his nostrils flaring and his pupils dilating. Daphne’s shock was nearly palpable; she had never known that he was an Alpha, nevermind considered him a viable choice. She had only ever been this attracted to a scent once before, and that had been Theo’s right before a heat.

“Greengrass,” Neville greeted in a low rumbling voice that had her clenching her thighs.

“Longbottom,” she replied breathlessly. “Do you have a moment? I… I’d like to ask you something in private.”

Daphne was met with a crooked smile and a quick nod. “Wait for me in the hallway. I just have to submit some paperwork for a new plant crossbreeding proposal. I’ll be out in a few minutes.”

Obediently, she stood outside the door to the office they’d been in, her eyes squeezed shut and her breathing a bit heavier than usual. Neville Longbottom was an Alpha, and he wanted her to wait for him. So she’d wait. She’d wait as long as it took for him to come out, to come to her, because she wanted him. She wanted him so badly. He smelled absolutely divine to her, and she prayed he wasn’t involved with anyone else.

If she couldn’t have him, she might actually cry.

A mere five minutes later, Neville stepped into the hallway and spotted Daphne leaning against the wall. He approached and towered over her, causing her body to flare up again. She inhaled his scent and felt her knickers soaking through. 

Neville ran his nose along the column of her throat, leaning into her and caging her between his arms. “You smell so sweet. Like my favourite candy from Honeydukes and violets. Are you close to your heat?”

“I have about two weeks to go,” she told him. “I… I was hoping to find someone who was willing to—”

“Shhh,” he soothed, putting a finger to her lips. “You just tell me when and where, sweet little Omega, and I’ll be there. I’m willing to help you. I’ll take such good care of you. I promise.”

Daphne was nearly panting from his proximity alone, nevermind his words. They tumbled from his lips along with puffs of hot breath, making her feel like she might drown in his scent. 

“I haven’t worked out where yet,” she admitted. “I can’t imagine my parents would be happy about me having a shagfest in their house.”

Her eyes closed again, imagining what the wizard in front of her would look like naked. His frame looked fit, a far cry from how he had looked while they were in school, and she wanted to touch him. Needed to touch him. But she knew this wasn’t the place or time to start something they couldn’t finish. 

Neville and Daphne were so enthralled with one another that they didn’t hear footsteps approaching. However, one sharp inhale told them both another Alpha was approaching, and she knew exactly who it was.

“Theo,” she breathed. “Theo, what are you doing here?”

Neville stood in front of her, using his body to block her from Theo’s view.

“Daphne, are you okay? I could smell you, and I got worried,” her long-time friend said. 

“Theo, Neville and I were just—”

Neville cut her off. “Making plans for her heat. She’s asked me to help her through it.”

Daphne heard a growl come from Theo’s throat. “Seriously, Daph? You’d rather pick some random wizard than ask someone who has been your friend for more than a decade?”

“I… Theo, you’re seeing someone, aren’t you? I don’t — I don’t want to come between you and your girlfriend,” she answered.

“Daphne, you know none of my relationships have been serious. I’ve been waiting for you since we were teenagers. I’ve wanted you forever,” Theo confessed.

Daphne whimpered, breathing in Neville’s scent and also catching a bit of Theo’s. Her body was trembling from all of the Alpha pheromones flooding the narrow Ministry hallway, feeling on the verge of liquefying into a puddle of female hormones and slick.

Neville stood between them, but he turned to the side to look into Daphne’s eyes. “Do you want him? I’ll step aside if you do, though I’ll be a bit disappointed. I haven’t gotten to taste you yet, and I was so looking forward to making you mine.”

“I… I don’t know,” she admitted. “I think, no, I know — I want you both.” 

She held her breath and waited for them to answer. However, neither did. Opening her eyes, Daphne saw Theo and Neville essentially sizing each other up, non-verbally communicating something.

“You know that’s not really how it works, love,” Theo said. “Alphas don’t like to share.”

Neville smirked. “But we could try. I mean, you may need two of us to satisfy your needs. Have you ever been with an Alpha before?”

Daphne shook her head but didn’t speak. It seemed like Longbottom was on board with sharing, and she hoped Theo could be persuaded if she didn’t ramble on.

“How many heats have you had?” Neville asked.

“At least ten,” Theo answered for her, surprising her. She hadn’t realised he was actually keeping track of that.

“Ten heats alone? Why would you do that to yourself?!” Neville scolded.

Daphne cowered. “I’m sorry. I just, I didn’t want to make a decision lightly. It hurts. It hurts so badly, and I can’t, I just can’t take it anymore!”

Both men reached for her, sandwiching her between their hard bodies. She felt someone stroking her hair and another hand rubbing her lower back.

“Shhhh,” the two Alpha males soothed in unison. “Everything will be okay. We’ll take care of you. You don’t have to worry about a thing. We won’t let you hurt anymore.”

Her head snapped up, and she caught Theo sniffing at Neville’s neck. “Mmmm, I think we can make this work. Longbottom, can you smell it? The three of us mixed together?”

Daphne breathed in deeply, and she certainly could. It was like heaven. As delicious as Theo and Neville smelled individually, mixed together they were perfection.

“I can,” he confessed. “So, do we wait for the heat? Or do we get out of here now?”

Theo chuckled. “Let’s wait until she’s absolutely insatiable. She can think about this for the next two weeks… and you and I can plan.”

Daphne could feel her inner thighs were slick with arousal, and she whined. “I don’t want to wait. Why would you both agree to this and then leave me to my own devices?”

“Love, I’m sure you can think of a way to take care of yourself until then,” Theo teased. “You’ve been doing it this long. What’s a couple more weeks?”

She glared at him, trying to convey all of her frustration in one look.

Neville and Theo both stepped back from her and she watched them exchange a conspiratorial look. “I think that’s a good plan, Theo,” Neville stated. “We can plan all of the wicked things we’re going to do to her and arrange a location. We’ll owl you, Daphne.”

She took a step towards them, licking her lips to moisten them. Standing on her tiptoes, she kissed Theo gently, her tongue sliding against his lips and eliciting a growl. Just as Theo went to wrap an arm around her waist and pull her closer, she stepped back and turned her attention to Neville, kissing him the same exact way.

“Please make sure the sheets are expensive and there is an elf available to feed us,” she whispered in his ear before mustering every ounce of strength she had and walking away.

* * *

Over the next two weeks, Daphne masturbated more than she ever had in her entire life, thinking of the two Alphas and what her heat would be like. She had owled both men, requesting an article of their clothing. She found herself breathing deeply from each piece to bring herself to climax. If she couldn’t smell them, she couldn’t come. And the strange thing? It needed to be  _ both _ of their scents, not just Theo or Neville alone.

Letting out a sigh, she resisted the urge to have another go with her vibrator. She was waiting. In two days, the two Alphas would be shagging her senseless, and she would finally be satisfied. 

Daphne tried to focus on the work she’d brought home with her, sorting through all of the runic translations she needed to complete before she was absent from work. Luckily, she could do most of them in her sleep — they wouldn’t take long at all if she could bloody  _ focus _ .

However, at that moment, an owl tapped on her bedroom window. She stood from her desk and let the familiar bird in — it was Theo’s eagle owl, Hades. He extended his leg and she untied the letter, unrolling the parchment scroll as soon as it was free from the bird’s leg.

  
  


_ Dear Daphne, _

_ Please arrive at Nott Manor tomorrow afternoon around 4pm. We’d like to have dinner with you while we wait for things to heat up. I’ve prepared a suite for the three of us, and I honestly can’t wait to get you naked. _

_ Here is something for you to think about: Neville and I will be sharing you completely. While I fuck your slick quim, he’ll be in your mouth. When he’s eating your pussy, I’ll be sucking on your nipples. If you desire, one of us will fill your cunt while the other fucks your arse. _

_ Anything you want, sweet Omega, will be yours. We will not deny you anything. We will make you come until you can’t stand it anymore, until your heat cools and you’re completely satisfied in a way you never have been before. _

_ Until tomorrow, my love. _

_ Theo _

  
  


The small amount of focus she’d been able to muster suddenly disappeared, her brain turning to mush at Theo’s filthy words. He’d painted new pictures in her head, pictures that made her body ache and cry out for both him and Neville. She imagined the things he’d written, being fucked in ways that no proper pureblooded witch should want to be fucked. 

But she wanted it. She wanted them to do all of it to her over the course of her heat. She could certainly take it; the amount of slick she was already producing at the thought of those actions basically ensured it.

Daphne grabbed the two shirts that her been her salvation for the past two weeks and inhaled deeply. Theo, like the ocean, a beach in Greece on a hot summer’s day. Neville, like the forest, ancient trees and plants surrounding her family’s estate. They embodied two places she loved, two very different parts of herself, and together, they seemed to make her whole.

* * *

The next evening, Daphne Apparated to Nott Manor, already feeling incredibly keyed up and ready for her heat to start. Theo’s words had been running through her mind in an arousing, frustrating loop. Her heart had been pounding in her ears all day, the anticipation of what was to come killing her slowly. She had been thinking about Neville’s tall, muscular frame and Theo’s dark eyes. They held so much promise.

Before she could even knock, the large double doors opened, revealing Theo and Neville. They were both wearing white oxfords and black trousers, reminding her of their Hogwarts days. She saw their nostrils flare and their eyes roam her body. She was wearing a purple sundress with a fitted bodice and flared full skirt paired with tall stilettos. She knew she looked amazing and was planning on using that to her advantage.

When Daphne reached the two Alphas, she kissed each of their cheeks. “Hello, boys,” she purred. “I’m so excited to see what you have planned for me tonight.”

Neville’s arm wrapped around her shoulders and Theo’s found its way around her waist. They guided her towards the dining room, a place she’d eaten countless times throughout her life, and Theo pulled her chair out. Neville presented her with a glass of champagne, and then they both sat across the table from her. Luckily, Theo had swapped out the enormous twenty person table for something smaller and more intimate.

“Do we have time to eat? Your scent is strong, Daphne,” Neville asked, concern in his eyes.

Daphne shrugged. “Maybe. I want to try to eat something. I know it’s going to be a long few days.”

Theo snapped his fingers and a house-elf appeared with a tray of soup, signaling the start of the meal.

They stayed mostly quiet as they ate, and the tension in the room was palpable. Halfway through the second course, Daphne felt a foot running the length of her calf. Her skin was becoming overly sensitive, and the gentle stroking against her leg caused her nipples to harden and her knickers to flood. Quickly raising her head, she noticed Neville smirking at her. She shot him a glare, and his foot left her calf. Through her narrowed eyes, she noticed Neville’s hand move to Theo’s thigh. A moment later, her calf was being caressed again. She guessed that Theo had taken over.

Somehow, they made it through the meal and up to the suite Theo had set up for her heat. Daphne sat on the edge of the bed before leaning back on her elbows, her legs crossed at the knee. Neither man moved; their eyes just roamed her body hungrily. Smirking, she beckoned them forward by crooking a finger. Theo’s mouth descended to hers quickly, devouring her lips in a hot kiss, while Neville’s hand landed on her thigh, stroking up and down, moving a bit higher each time. Theo pulled away, moving his lips to the side of her neck and making room for Neville to kiss her.

Gentle moans and sighs started escaping her lips, and she felt Neville’s hand graze her slit, still covered by her lacy knickers. He groaned into her mouth, realising exactly how wet and needy she was. Neville began circling her clit with the pad of his thumb, and that was all it took — her heat began in earnest. A gush of slick and a burst pheromones escaped her body, and both men instinctively  _ knew _ it was time. Theo stood up and grabbed her hands, pulling her up from the bed. Her head ended up against his chest, and she felt Neville press into her back.

Daphne was beyond ready to fuck, and she felt two hard erections pressing against her body. Her hips started shifting, rubbing against the two trouser-covered bulges. Neville started unzipping her dress and Theo’s hands moved to her shoulders to pull the straps down. When she was left in just her bra and knickers, the two men who had undressed her froze, looking her nearly naked body over reverently.

“You’re better than I ever imagined, Daph,” Theo confessed in a husky tone.

“Perfect. You’re so bloody gorgeous and perfect. I can’t wait to have you,” Neville murmured against the shell of her ear. 

Unwilling to wait, she dropped to her knees between them, quickly unfastening Theo’s belt and then turning to work on Neville’s. They had both removed their own shirts, undoing a few buttons at the neck and the cuffs before stripping them over their heads. She looked up and saw muscled torsos, happy trails, and dark eyes focused on her. Theo was hurriedly toeing off his shoes and socks, and Neville did the same. She made quick work of their trousers and pants, her need increasing at an exponential rate. 

Daphne took Theo’s cock into her mouth, moaning at the taste of him against her tongue. Neville’s hands tangled in her long blonde hair, urging her to take more of Theo’s length. She nearly gagged and spluttered when he hit the back of her throat, but a deep voice praised her.

“Oh, good Godric, that’s so fucking hot, Daphne. Such a good girl, swallowing Theo’s cock while I watch.”

She kept working Theo with her mouth and reached towards Neville’s cock with one hand, twisting and stroking along his length. After a moment, Neville pulled her hair firmly, tugging her off of Theo and up into a standing position.

He unclasped her bra and Theo pulled her knickers down, dropping to his knees in front of her. His tongue grazed the beginning of her slit and her hips jerked, moving closer to his face.

“Please,” Daphne begged. “Please, one of you needs to fuck me. I need to come. Please.”

“Shhhh,” Theo soothed, his breath hot against her stomach. “We’re going to take care of you. You don’t have to beg, love. Where do you want us?”

“Neville, I want to taste you,” she declared.

Theo stood, and Neville started guiding Daphne towards the bed. “Theo, lay on your back,” he commanded, a sexy growl in his voice. “Daphne, ride him, but reverse cowgirl.”

Once Theo was in position, she straddled his hips, facing away from him. She felt him slip inside of her slowly and she started shifting her hips, sliding along his length. 

“Fuck, Daph, you’re so tight and wet. You feel fucking amazing,” he groaned.

Neville approached the bed and climbed up, moving Theo’s legs apart. He kneeled between them, stroking his cock while he watched Daphne’s tits bounce.

“Lean forward, love,” he instructed. “See if this position will work. I think I’ll be too tall if I stand.”

Daphne leaned forward, bending at the waist to take Neville’s cock into her mouth. She swirled her tongue around his tip, collecting every drop of pre-come that had leaked from his tip. She moaned, getting lost in the forbidden pleasure of having two men at once. Her mouth slid along Neville’s huge prick while she bounced on Theo’s cock. Neville’s hand found its way into her hair again, and his hips started to thrust, demanding that she take more of him. She wanted to — she was desperate with the need to please the two Alphas who were going to make sure she survived this heat — so she forced her gag reflex down and focused on accepting him.

Theo’s hands were gripping her hips and she felt him trying to sit up a bit, likely wanting to see Neville fucking her mouth.

“Oh, fuck, this is so hot,” Neville grunted. “Daphne, are you close? Are you going to come for us?”

“She’s squeezing me so fucking tight. I think she’s coming now,” Theo answered for her, ever the gentleman, since her mouth was currently occupied.

And he was right — she pulled back from Neville, screaming through her first climax at the hands of an Alpha while Theo gripped her hips and kept pounding into her. Neville reached down and angled her head up, his eyes locking on hers as she came. 

“Alpha,” Daphne whined. “Alpha, please, I need — I need a knot. Please, I need to feel it.”

Neville looked at Theo, at the way he was eagerly meeting Daphne’s movements. “Just hold on, love. Theo will give you his knot soon. In the meantime, what do you need from me?”

Daphne couldn’t articulate what exactly she needed, but she knew one thing — she needed  _ him _ . She needed both of them to keep touching her.

“You,” she panted. “I need you to touch me.”

Neville dropped lower and helped Daphne straighten her back before kissing her again. His hands, strong and calloused, massaged her breasts and teased her nipples, causing her to moan against his lips. Another tidal wave of pleasure crested inside of her and she rode Theo through the crash.

“Daphne,” Theo began, “I’m close, love. Gods, you’re so tight. I’m worried I’m going to hurt you.”

“Theo, I need it. I’m fine. You won’t hurt me. Please, I need it,” she begged.

Neville moved quickly, pulling Daphne off of Theo’s cock before he could come. She nearly snarled at him, and Theo looked murderous. Neville lifted her and turned her around so she was facing Theo and said, “Sink back down, love. That looked like it could be uncomfortable for you in that position.”

Surprised by his level of thoughtfulness, Daphne leaned in to kiss him while she resumed riding Theo. The hands gripping her hips were very different from Neville’s; there were no callouses from working in a greenhouse. They held her firmly but felt gentle at the same time. And then his grip tightened, holding her in place as he buried himself as deep as he possibly could, his knot swelling inside of her.

“Theo!” she cried. “ _ Yesssss _ .”

Neville held her shoulders and his lips landed on her neck, right on her scent gland. Her brain shut off, or liquefied, or simply vanished — all of her thoughts came to a screeching halt and there was nothing but Theo’s knotted cock locked inside of her, filling her with his seed, and Neville’s lips and tongue caressing her swollen scent gland. The scent of the sea and the forest in the air overwhelmed her completely, and she felt like she might actually faint.

She vaguely registered Neville’s lips moving towards her ear and she heard him whisper, “Daphne, you taste so sweet. I can’t fucking wait to take you.”

Theo’s hands were stroking her inner thighs, and the world started to come back into focus. She looked down at Theo, and he was smiling at her.

“Hey,” he said. “It seemed like we lost you for a few minutes.”

She just nodded, unable to speak. She shifted on Theo’s lap and felt the resistance; his knot was still swollen and locked inside of her.

“Neville, can you let me lay down?” Daphne asked.

He released her shoulders, and she relaxed down onto Theo’s chest, nuzzling against his neck and breathing deeply. The bed shifted, Neville laying down beside them and throwing an arm around Daphne’s lower back. She moved closer, situating her face between their necks and inhaling deeply.

“Oh, Gods, the two of you smell so good mixed together,” she whined, feeling her body starting to heat all over again.

Theo’s hands rubbed her back and Neville stole another kiss from her. “Love, you smell divine, like sugar and violets and—”

Theo cut Neville off. “And Butterbeer. You’re like the best Hogsmeade weekend ever.”

At that proclamation, they all laughed. It was so ridiculous, yet so unbelievably sweet. They were all feeling a bit high on their situation.

“I think you’re right about the Butterbeer, Theo,” Neville replied, his nostrils flaring and taking in more of her scent. “I wasn’t sure what it was before, but I get it now.”

Daphne turned and kissed Theo languidly, her tongue stroking against his. Neville’s lips kissed the freckles on her shoulder and he shifted, continuing his way down her spine. His tongue and teeth blazed a trail, creating a tightly-wound coil of need deep inside of her again.

“Neville, you’re winding her up. Her cunt is getting tighter and tighter around me,” Theo groaned.

Daphne felt Neville’s low chuckle against her back. A moment later, Neville wrapped an arm around her torso and pulled her up, sliding her off of Theo’s shaft.

“My turn,” he growled. “Get on all fours, love.”

Following the command her Alpha had given, Daphne got into position. She felt Neville’s fingers slide inside of her, moving in and out easily since they were coated in her slick and Theo’s come. He pressed against her g-spot and she started moving, fucking his fingers.

“Don’t you want more than that?” Neville asked, his tone light and teasing.

Daphne stilled and responded, “Yes, please, Alpha. I want more. I want you.”

Neville slowly pressed the head of cock inside of her, teasing her with gentle movements. 

“More,” she whimpered.

He slid a little deeper, giving her a few inches. She knew he had more, so much more, and she was desperate for it.

“Alpha, please,” Daphne wailed. “Please, I need you to fuck me.”

Neville wrapped one hand around the back of her neck and grasped her trim waist with the other, pulling her back towards him as he thrusted forward. When his hips crashed against her arse, she nearly screamed.

“Yes! More!”

After a few more thrusts, Neville started to lose control, rutting against her and fucking her as hard as he could. Daphne moved with him, trying to please him. She was so desperate to please him. In the back of her mind, she remembered what it would have been like if Theo and Neville were not there for her. She would have been laying in a pool of her own sweat and slick, writhing with the pain of unfulfilled desire, the satin sheets on her bed feeling like sandpaper against her skin, a fire raging within her core.

_ No _ , she thought.  _ I won’t go back to that. I won’t. I’ll please them and they’ll stay. They’ll stay with me and help me every time I burn. _

“Come for me, Omega,” Neville commanded, his fingers moving to her clit and pinching and rolling it between his fingers.

She felt the slick slide from her body as her pussy convulsed, gripping and grasping at him, desperate to hold him deep inside of her. He could make her feel this way, this good. Always. She just needed to keep him there.

Somehow, he maneuvered them down to the bed, spooning on their sides. Theo was in front of her, leaning in to kiss her. She met his lips eagerly.

“Theo,” she trilled. “Where were you? Where did you go?”

His hands, the softer ones, were on her breasts this time. It felt different, but still good. Ravenous — she was ravenous for their touch, even while Neville was snapping his hips and slamming into her.

“I’m here. I’ve been here the whole time, love,” he soothed.

Neville’s hands found their way to her breasts again, one arm sliding under her neck and the other draping over her waist. “Theo, why don’t you use your mouth on her? I’m close and I want her to come with me,” he ordered.

Daphne moaned, the sound of Neville’s Alpha tone driving her wild. There was no question who was in control, who was at the top of the pecking order in this strange trio. He was the tallest, the fittest, the most domineering. As her thoughts ran wild, focused on Neville, Theo had moved down the bed, aligning his face with her cunt. She felt his fingers spreading her lips, exposing her clit to him. Teasing her with his tongue, Theo licked from her clit down to where Neville’s cock was moving in and out of her body. Neville let out a new sound, something deep and carnal.

“Fuck, Theo, do that again,” he growled.

Daphne could only guess that Theo’s tongue was caressing Neville’s shaft as it moved in and out of her. Wanting the contact for herself, Daphne shifted her hips, rocking so her clit rubbed against his tongue.

Theo pulled back. “Greedy girl,” he teased. “Do you need something, Daph?”

“Please, Theo, Neville… Alphas! Please, make me come again!”

The plea left her lips without any thought at all. It was natural — the way she was meant to be. She  _ needed _ them to take care of her in this sense.

Neville pinched and rolled her nipples while he continued to fuck her and Theo sucked on her engorged clit. Everything they were doing to her intensified the sensation; her back arched, her toes curled, and then the tension snapped. She shuddered and screamed, her body’s muscles contracting and releasing as the pleasure coursed through her.

And then she felt Neville’s cock swelling inside of her. She pressed back against him firmly, making sure he was as deep as possible when he locked inside of her. When he came, he squeezed her tightly, his arms coiled around her. Theo moved back up, his head landing on the pillow next to Daphne’s, and he slung an arm over both their waists. Daphne leaned into kiss Theo while Neville sucked on her neck. She breathed deeply once more, smelling the ocean and the forest and, well, sex. Lots of sex and sweat. This mixture was the most comforting scent she’d ever inhaled.

Sandwiched between the two Alphas, she began to relax. Her body was sated for the time being, and she had read that sleep would come at this point. For the next three days, it would be a constant cycle of sex, aftercare, and sleep. 

Daphne stretched her arms above her head and her back arched, her chest moving towards Theo and her arse pushing back against Neville’s groin. They each groaned and she smirked.

“So, what are you two doing roughly every three months for the rest of our lives?” she asked, only half-teasing.

This was definitely something she could get used to, regardless of those who would judge her for having two lovers.

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
